1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved flea trap designed for use in and around areas where flea infestation is a problem, such as homes, barns and livestock sheds. More particularly, it is concerned with such an improved flea trap, as well as a method of attracting fleas, which makes use of a light source operated to give effectively varying intensities over time and preferably presenting a relatively narrow visible light spectrum in order to greatly enhance the attraction and arrest (e.g., capture and/or destruction) of fleas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been proposed in the past for the trapping of fleas. Such units may be used for the control or reduction of flea infestations in human or pet premises, and as a research tool for monitoring or surveying flea populations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,112 describes a flea trap including a visible light source adapted to be installed close to floor level and having a reflector above the light source to reflect light downwardly; a sticky capture surface is located below the light source in order to trap fleas attracted by the light source.
Despite the many attempts to provide truly useful flea traps, in general devices of this character have proven to be of limited effectiveness. Indeed, actual control testing of certain commercially available flea traps has demonstrated that they are capable of attracting and capturing only a small percentage of the available flea population.